Encontro
by Belier
Summary: História paralela a Regresso. Na mesma noite em que Mu se reencontra com Shaka na sexta casa, outros dois cavaleiros declaram seus sentimentos na oitava, antes da batalha das Doze Casas. ALERTA: YAOI! que novidade...


**Título: Encontro**

**Autora: Bélier**

**Romance Yaoi**

**Retratação: Eu não possuo Saint Seiya/Cavaleiros do Zodíaco. Infelizmente (ou felizmente) eu não os possuo, pois do contrário eles teriam namorado mais do que lutado... De qualquer forma, eles são propriedade de Kurumada, Toei e Bandai.**

**Resumo: História paralela a Regresso. Na mesma noite em que Mu se reencontra com Shaka na sexta casa, outros dois cavaleiros declaram seus sentimentos na oitava, antes da batalha das Doze Casas.**

O cavaleiro imponente atravessou a décima casa, com a permissão de seu guardião. Shura observou enquanto Kamus descia as escadas que o levariam até a Casa de Sagitário. Definitivamente alguma coisa ia acontecer, Capricórnio pensou.

Sob a noite escura, o cavaleiro de Aquário caminhava decidido. Ele havia pressentido uma presença estranha invadir o Santuário. Ele tinha ímpetos de ir mais depressa, mas não queria alarmar os companheiros. Talvez não fosse nada de mais.

Como guardião fiel que era, Shura acordara imediatamente, ao sentir sua presença na casa de Capricórnio. Kamus acreditava não ser o único a ter pressentido o que estava por vir. Ele sabia que dentro das próximas horas o Santuário se agitaria com a chegada de inimigos. Mesmo o Mestre não lhes tendo dito nada, ele podia sentir.

Atravessou a casa do traidor, sentindo um misto de revolta e tristeza. Aioros sempre fora o melhor deles. O mais leal, o mais forte... Todos um dia haviam se inspirado nele, todos queriam ser como ele, e então...

O cavaleiro de gelo começou a descer as escadas que o levariam até o templo de Miro.

"Miro"

Escorpião sempre fora o seu amigo mais fiel no Santuário, aquele que o acolhera naquele lugar onde os estrangeiros eram discriminados pelos gregos, que o divertira com seu jeito irreverente e o ajudara nos treinamentos.

Escorpião era toda sua vida naquele lugar. E sem dúvida, ele amava Miro. Mais do que tudo.

Só nunca havia se declarado por motivos que nem ele mesmo saberia citar.

Medo. De ser rejeitado ou de ser amado. Quem poderia entender isso?

Agora que uma grande batalha se aproximava, a primeira desde que haviam se tornado cavaleiros, a sensação que lhe vinha à mente era de perda de tempo. Por ter amado uma pessoa sem saber se poderia ter dado certo. Ou não.

Enfim, aquele não era o melhor momento para pensar naquilo.

Kamus chegou na oitava casa, notando surpreso que Miro estava acordado. O grego estava sentado junto à entrada de seu templo, pensativo. Ergueu sua cabeça levemente quando Aquário chegou, mas logo voltou seu olhar para o infinito, novamente.

Eu... – O francês tentou explicar o motivo pelo qual ele estava ali, mas Miro o interrompeu.

Não perca seu tempo. O cosmo diferente que você sentiu dentro do Santuário é do Mu.

O Mu? – Kamus estranhou. – Áries voltou?

Sim. – Miro respondeu, friamente.

Então o meu pressentimento estava correto... Vai acontecer.

Hum. – Escorpião concordou. – Provavelmente teremos que lutar para deter os invasores que tentarão revoltar-se contra Atena.

Isso não vai ser problema... São cavaleiros inferiores a nós...

Você pode sentir? – Miro interrompeu Kamus bruscamente. – Ele está na casa de Virgem...

Não acredito que ele se atreveu a procurar Shaka! – Aquário indignou-se.

Miro riu com desdém. – Ora, Kamus, se você tivesse ficado tanto tempo afastado, não pensaria em encontrar seu melhor amigo?

Ficou claro que Escorpião estava se referindo a ele mesmo.

Ora, eu... Ele não tem esse direito, é um traidor! Nem deveria estar aqui, o Mestre o exilou há treze anos! – Aquário de repente mostrou-se preocupado. – Acha que devemos ir ajudar o Shaka?

Céus, não! – Miro colocou as mãos na cabeça, exasperado. – Me diga uma coisa, corre sangue aí nessas suas veias ou é puro nitrogênio!

Kamus fez careta, e acabou desistindo da sua missão, sentando-se ao lado de Miro. – O que será que eles têm para conversar?

Escorpião fez um gesto de "deixa pra lá" com as mãos. – Ah, não vou discutir isso com você!

Os dois cavaleiros ficaram em silêncio, perdidos em seus próprios pensamentos.

O francês observou disfarçadamente o homem ao seu lado. O perfil perfeito de Escorpião parecia zombar dele. Sua boca úmida parecia pedir um beijo. Miro parecia ter nascido para isso... Ele era pura sensualidade: seu corpo, seu rosto, seus cabelos, seus olhos... sua boca. Sua pele parecia exalar sexualidade, e era difícil resistir. Não havia no Santuário quem não admirasse o jovem grego, e muitos haviam tentado a sorte cortejando-o, mas Miro parecia irredutível.

Ás vezes Kamus sentia no amigo uma raiva imensa, habilmente disfarçada com seu habitual bom humor. Mas quando Escorpião lutava, sem a mínima compaixão por seus oponentes, podia-se observar como na verdade ele era duro. Um homem obstinado, que desprezava os mais fracos, e que muitas vezes beirava o cinismo. O francês lembrou-se do sorriso sarcástico do amigo, tão característico.

Gênio esse que destoava completamente da sua linda aparência, seus cabelos azuis sedosos, cujas ondas o faziam desejar tocá-los. Desejo esse quase incontrolável, que naquele mesmo instante se manifestava. Mas ele se impunha o sacrifício, e se continha. Seus olhos pousaram nas coxas bronzeadas de Miro, que a túnica que ele usava não fazia questão de esconder. Kamus apertou os dentes, tentando controlar a pontada de ciúme que o invadia, ao pensar que o grego se vestia assim normalmente. Definitivamente, eles eram muito diferentes.

Era estranho como os opostos se atraíam...

Miro, por sua vez, pensava na situação: Mu estava de volta, e havia procurado Shaka. Com certeza ele sabia que a luta não ia ser fácil, e procurara falar com o amigo, talvez na esperança de esclarecer algo, antes que fosse tarde para um dos dois ou para ambos.

Analisou sua própria situação, mordendo o lábio inferior. Talvez ele devesse fazer o mesmo. A chance se apresentava diante dele, sem impedimentos.

Mas não. Por mais irresponsável que fosse, ele não ia fazer isso com o amigo. Debruçou a cabeça sobre as mãos, suspirando.

O movimento chamou a atenção de Kamus. – Que foi? Preocupado com o que vai acontecer?

Para falar a verdade, estou preocupado com o que não aconteceu... – Miro respondeu, enigmaticamente. Seus olhos azuis fitaram os de Kamus, que se surpreendeu ao notar uma tristeza intensa no semblante do amigo.

Aquário estava acostumado a ver Miro com todos os humores possíveis, menos triste. Aquilo o desarmou. Sem perceber o que fazia, alcançou os cabelos do grego, acariciando-os próximo à nuca do rapaz, finalmente saciando sua vontade de enroscar seus dedos nas mechas onduladas. Tentou trazer o rosto de Miro mais próximo do seu, para poder beijá-lo, mas Escorpião, depois de um momento de surpresa, se afastou, ficando na defensiva.

Não! – Miro reclamou, ríspido, enquanto Kamus retirava sua mão. – Eu não preciso disso!

Miro... – "Eu sabia que isso ia acontecer!" Kamus pensou, amargo. "Todos foram rejeitados, porque eu não seria?" Decidiu falar a verdade para o amigo, uma vez que tinha começado, iria até o fim. – Eu sempre te amei!

Escorpião começou a rir, irônico. - Ah, sim! Não me diga...

Mas é verdade! – O francês ficou irritado com o fato do amigo duvidar da sua declaração. – Desde quando éramos adolescentes!

Não faça isso comigo! – Miro levantou-se, irado, afastando-se do cavaleiro de Aquário. – Não venha me dizer que me ama agora, na véspera de uma batalha tão importante!

Desculpe-me se te ofendi! – Kamus também se levantou, voltando a ostentar seu ar distante. – Minha intenção era apenas dizer-lhe o que sinto!

Ótimo! Agora que já sei disso, vou lutar muito mais tranqüilo! – Escorpião foi sarcástico. – Imaginando que maravilha vai ser se ambos sobrevivermos para levar essa história adiante!

Ninguém vai morrer! – Kamus não entendia a preocupação do amigo.

E se você morrer, como eu fico? – O grego deixou a pergunta no ar, para que o cavaleiro de Aquário tirasse suas próprias conclusões. – Escute uma coisa, Kamus... Esperei muitos anos para ouvir isso da sua boca, mas não essa noite! – Miro virou-se, entrando rapidamente em seu templo.

O francês o seguiu, seu cérebro processando as informações que Miro havia despejado em seu acesso de raiva. Alcançou-o antes que ele pudesse se refugiar em seu quarto, segurando-o pelo braço. Escorpião tentou se soltar, com um safanão, mas Kamus o segurou firmemente, jogando-o contra a parede de pedra e impedindo-o de fugir, colando seu corpo ao dele. Prendeu o pulso direito de Miro próximo ao seu rosto, com uma das mãos, enquanto a outra procurava segurar seu queixo.

Kamus, não! – Miro virou o rosto, atormentado. Aquário deslizou seus dedos frios pela pele quente do amigo, parando momentaneamente na veia que pulsava loucamente em seu pescoço. Observou fascinado quando uma lágrima escorreu pelo rosto de Miro. Sua mão afastou delicadamente os cabelos azuis, e voltou a acariciar a pele morena, seu polegar arrastando-se suavemente pelo contorno do rosto do Escorpião.

Os olhos vidrados de Kamus voltaram-se rapidamente para a boca de Miro, quando este deixou escapar um gemido rouco, quase inaudível, por seus lábios entreabertos. O grego ainda mantinha-se de perfil para ele, seus olhos fechados firmemente, o rubor em suas faces parecendo destoar da lágrima solitária que ainda jazia em seu rosto.

Não... – Miro parecia travar uma batalha mais contra si mesmo do que contra Kamus. – Não agora...

Aquário ignorou as negativas do Escorpião, seus dedos segurando-o pelo queixo e obrigando-o a enfrentá-lo. Kamus acariciou com o polegar o lábio inferior de Miro, que gemeu novamente, sua respiração quente alcançando o rosto do francês.

Kamus aproximou mais seu rosto, e beijou os lábios do amigo, como quem prova alguma delícia proibida. Deixou sua mão escorregar até a nuca de Miro, puxando-o para mais perto de si, enquanto trazia o pulso que mantinha preso até seus cabelos, obrigando o Escorpião a tocá-lo.

Me toque... – Kamus sussurrou, seus lábios ainda rentes aos do amigo. – Droga, sinta o que eu estou sentindo agora! Esqueça amanhã!

Kamus... – Miro suspirou, finalmente se rendendo ao homem que amava em segrego, por tantos anos. Enterrou sua mão nos cabelos lisos do cavaleiro de Aquário, encantado com a maciez das mechas.

Seus lábios se encontraram novamente, e dessa vez, Miro correspondeu ao beijo, abrindo sua boca para receber a língua do francês, que acariciava insistentemente seus lábios. Deliciou-se ao sentir Kamus explorar o interior de sua boca avidamente, sentindo a língua dele roçar contra a sua. Tomou-a entre seus lábios, sugando-a com força, fazendo o amigo gemer longamente.

Em resposta, Kamus apertou seu corpo contra o de Miro, forçando uma de suas coxas entre as pernas do cavaleiro de Escorpião, pressionando-a contra o sexo do amigo e sentindo-o endurecer ao contato. O grego ofegou dentro de sua boca, deixando Aquário mais excitado ainda, ao notar como ele reagia aos seus toques.

Ousado, Miro baixou uma das mãos entre seus corpos unidos até tocar a ereção de Aquário, acariciando-a sobre o tecido da calça justa. Kamus aumentou a pressão contra seus lábios, suas línguas se acariciando em movimentos circulares, a respiração de ambos se tornando ofegante devido à intensidade do beijo. Escorpião envolveu o sexo rijo do amigo com a mão, segurando-o com mais força, arrancando outro gemido do francês. Afoito, Miro tateou a procura da barra da camiseta preta que Aquário usava, puxando-a insistentemente para cima, até que o francês interrompeu o beijo, permitindo-lhe retirar a veste, deixando seu tórax nu.

Miro... – Kamus segurou o rosto de Miro entre as mãos. – Eu te desejo tanto...

Os dois voltaram a se abraçar. Escorpião acariciou as costas fortes de Kamus sob seus cabelos, enquanto o amigo beijava seu pescoço e ombros, afastando a túnica para descobrir mais pele. Perdendo a paciência, o cavaleiro de gelo desfez os laços que prendiam o tecido, seus dedos afobados se atrapalhando para desatar os nós. Finalmente conseguiu livrar Miro do empecilho, deixando seu peito bronzeado à mostra. Apesar de já estar acostumado a vê-lo sem camisa, aquilo era muito diferente. O fato de poder tocá-lo sem constrangimento era bom demais para ser verdade.

Escorpião estremeceu ligeiramente quando o francês afastou-se de seus ombros, deslizando sua boca até alcançar um de seus mamilos, provocando-o com a língua, enquanto acariciava seu abdômen com uma das mãos. Miro respirou fundo, tentando conseguir ar, seus dedos apertando mais ainda a nuca de Aquário. Por sua mente passavam inúmeros pensamentos desconexos, todos rapidamente descartados quando Kamus o tocava. Quem no Santuário poderia imaginar que aquele homem frio estaria ali, naquele momento tão crítico, às vésperas de uma batalha, amando-o daquela forma? Como ele poderia resistir?

Kamus levou suas mãos até a cintura do Escorpião, terminando de tirar sua túnica, deixando o tecido escorregar até os pés descalços do grego, deixando-o completamente nu. Aquário passeou os olhos e as mãos pelo corpo perfeito do grego, imaginando por um momento que ele podia ser comparado a um deus. Ajoelhou-se diante dele, deixando seu corpo roçar contra a pele bronzeada do amigo, enquanto se abaixava. Segurando-o firme pelo quadril, louco de desejo, Kamus deslizou sua língua pela ereção de Miro.

Kamus! – Miro ofegou, curvando-se ligeiramente para frente, seus cabelos longos encobrindo seu rosto afogueado. Sentiu a língua quente do amigo tocar-lhe a ponta do sexo, para depois levá-lo todo em sua boca. Agarrou os cabelos verdes do amigo, desesperado para que ele continuasse. Não podia acreditar que Kamus estivesse fazendo aquilo com ele.

Aquário começou a sugar lentamente o membro de Miro, com movimentos compassados, ouvindo seus gemidos roucos tornarem-se mais freqüentes a medida que ele aumentava o ritmo. Observou de relance o amigo, sem parar o que estava fazendo. Era uma visão belíssima. Ele não conseguia ver os olhos do grego, que estavam encobertos por seus cabelos espessos, mas sua boca entreaberta deixava escapar a respiração ofegante, além de murmúrios incompreensíveis, dos quais ele só conseguia identificar seu nome. O tórax do outro cavaleiro brilhava acima de seus olhos, coberto por uma fina camada de suor. Kamus sempre sonhou com o dia em que teria Miro assim, totalmente entregue a ele, mas nunca imaginou que realmente fosse acontecer.

Miro, por sua vez, tentava desesperadamente manter os olhos abertos para poder olhar para Aquário. Ele podia ver os lábios do amigo moverem-se por sua ereção, enquanto o observava atentamente. Por Zeus, como ele era lindo. Apesar de estar ajoelhado diante dele, Kamus em momento algum parecia submisso. Pelo contrário, parecia senhor da situação. Sentiu seus joelhos tremerem, mas o francês o segurou com mais força.

Miro estava quase alcançando o clímax, mas subitamente Aquário parou, levantando-se agilmente. – Aqui não... – Kamus conseguiu falar, acariciando o rosto do outro.

Escorpião, ofegante, virou seu rosto, beijando a palma da mão que tocava sua pele, segurando o pulso do amigo com força e levando-o para o seu quarto. Kamus livrou-se rapidamente do resto de suas roupas, e voltou para o calor dos braços do grego, empurrando-o para a cama.

Miro estava tão atormentado pelo prazer que lhe fora adiado, que não esperou que Kamus tomasse a iniciativa. Obrigou-o a deitar-se de costas na cama, e sentou-se sobre sua virilha, segurando sua ereção. Aquário apoiou-se nos cotovelos, observando maravilhado seu amante mover-se sobre ele, mas não sustentou a posição quando Miro desceu o corpo sobre o seu, deixando-se penetrar. Um grito rouco escapou de sua garganta, suas mãos alcançando a cintura do Escorpião e segurando-o com força, empurrando-se contra ele. Ouviu o amigo gemer de dor, lembrando-se então de voltar a acariciá-lo, tentando amenizar um pouco o desconforto, desviando sua atenção.

Ao sentir seu sexo ser estimulado novamente, Miro realmente pareceu esquecer um pouco a dor, deixando o prazer invadir seu corpo novamente aos poucos. Moveu-se devagar, a princípio, sentindo Kamus preenchê-lo completamente. Viu pela primeira vez o cavaleiro de gelo totalmente entregue às suas vontades, seus olhos apertados e a respiração entrecortada. Aumentou o ritmo, subindo e descendo languidamente sobre o corpo do amante, seus quadris se encontrando aos dele a cada movimento.

Kamus sentiu a tensão aumentar, cada empurrão dentro do corpo de Miro levando-o mais próximo do orgasmo. Deixou sua mão deslizar mais rápido pelo sexo de Miro, seus dedos acariciando-o firmemente, até que sentiu o líquido quente jorrar, espalhando-se por seu abdômen. Miro gozou com um grito abafado, jogando sua cabeça para trás, seus cabelos azuis caindo como uma cascata por suas costas. Aquário observou-o com olhos vidrados. Vê-lo daquela forma... Era magnífico. Empurrando-se com força mais algumas vezes dentro dele, Kamus também atingiu o orgasmo.

Atraiu Miro para junto de si, fazendo-o deitar-se sobre seu corpo. Abraçou-o firmemente, como se quisesse protegê-lo de alguma coisa. Enquanto suas respirações voltavam ao normal, um único pensamento lhe vinha à mente: de que ali era o seu lugar, e nada o impediria de ficar ao lado do homem que amava.

O dia já estava amanhecendo, quando Miro acordou. Virou-se na cama, apenas para constatar que Kamus já havia levantado. Obviamente, já deveria estar de volta ao seu templo, pensou com tristeza.

Sentou-se, imaginando que deveria fazer o mesmo que o amigo, proteger sua casa contra os inimigos. Assustou-se ao ver o cavaleiro de Aquário sentado numa cadeira, num canto escuro do quarto.

Kamus! – Miro cobriu-se melhor com o lençol, escondendo sua nudez, ligeiramente incomodado ao perceber que o amigo deveria estar observando-o enquanto dormia. – Eu... eu pensei que você já tinha ido embora... – Miro ajeitou os cabelos atrás da orelha.

Kamus deliciou-se com a visão encantadora do seu amado. Escorpião era realmente sedutor, mesmo quando estava sem graça. – Estava esperando você acordar. – O francês levantou-se, indo sentar-se na cama ao lado de Miro. Deixou que uma de suas mãos penteasse o cabelo revolto de Miro, ajeitando as mechas azuis com carinho. – Eu te amo, sabia?

Miro tentou sorrir, mas acabou parecendo ao cavaleiro de gelo mais uma careta. – O que foi? Está arrependido?

Ah, Kamus, é claro que não, é só... – Miro levantou-se, enrolando o lençol na cintura e saindo de perto do amigo, para manter seus pensamentos lúcidos. – É que agora não é hora disso, temos que nos colocar de prontidão, você sabe melhor do que eu o que vai acontecer. – O grego fez uma pausa. – É melhor você ir para o seu templo.

Aquário ficou sério por um instante. – Escute, Miro, eles não vão nem chegar até aqui, acredite. Além disso, não vou proteger a casa de Aquário, vou para a casa de Libra...

Escorpião estranhou. – Libra? Por quê?

Usei meu cosmo para me comunicar com Gêmeos, e pedi-lhe que me enviasse um dos cavaleiros de bronze que vão nos atacar, em particular.

Miro franziu a testa, mal-humorado. – Deixe-me adivinhar, é o cavaleiro de Cisne, não é? O que foi treinado pelo seu discípulo, Cristal... Você vai tentar o quê? Convencê-lo de que está do lado errado?

Talvez... – Kamus concordou, a contragosto. – Mas se for preciso, ele vai morrer.

Hum. – O grego concordou com um aceno. – Que seja. Só tome cuidado, por favor.

Logo estarei de volta... – Aquário levantou-se, aproximando-se de Miro e dando-lhe um breve beijo. – Me espere...

Miro observou o francês deixar seu quarto. De repente, lembrou-se de que não tinha retribuído a declaração que Kamus lhe fizera. Gritou alto, na esperança que ele ainda pudesse ouvi-lo.

Também te amo!

Fim

Comentários da autora:

Não é necessário ler Partida e Regresso para entender a história. Quem me sugeriu essa idéia foi a Hecate, que muito sabiamente argumentou: "Se o Kamus estava na casa de Libra esperando o Hyoga, será que ele passou a noite no templo do Miro?" Deve-se imaginar que sim, uma vez que o Miro parece saber perfeitamente o que Aquário queria para o seu discípulo.

Fazia um tempão que essa fic estava começada... Embora não pareça, essas são as mais difíceis de se escrever... Pode parecer PWP, mas o fato de conter poucos diálogos e muitos sentimentos dá um baita trabalho... Na verdade, eu queria que a fic tivesse menos diálogos, como em Regresso. Não consegui. É difícil, na minha opinião, encaixar uma cena romântica na cronologia original do desenho.

O bom é que depois vem aquela sensação legal de que, com um pouco de boa vontade e imaginação, aquilo poderia realmente ter acontecido (risos).

Decidi fazer um pouco diferente nessa história: o Miro, sempre mais passional, tem medo de se envolver e logo em seguida perder quem ama (infelizmente é o que realmente acontece). O fato de ele ter recusado o Kamus num primeiro momento (coisa que eu nunca vi em nenhuma fic) veio dessa caracterização do personagem.

Observação final e importantíssima: Essa fic não é de humor, por isso o Miro não levou nenhum cascudo! (risos).

Beijos!

Bélier


End file.
